


Farewell

by christinawithav



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Wrote this right after Commander in Chief ended, the moment I'd wished we had got between Emily and Aaron.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Started writing as soon as the episode was over, my head is hurting from all the twists and turns. Also livid and devastated by what went down with Aaron. The moment I wish we got between Aaron and Emily. Unbeated.

 

***

"I know you'll do the job great, do a better job than I did."

 

Emily's eyes widened, "You did the job perfectly, please don't go."

 

"I have to; I just can't do this anymore, especially not after everything."

 

They were so close to each other, her lavender fragrance was flooding his senses; if he didn't leave he'd be remembering her lips.

 

"Goodbye," He told her.

 

****

He walked through the doors; the last few hours had been draining, interrogation by agent Wells, having everyone questioning his every move and integrity.

 

"Aaron!" Emily came through the doors and after him as he walked down the sidewalk to the parking lot.

 

"I'm sorry I doubted you," He could see she was sincere.

 

Aaron shrugged, what was the point of being beyond angry, it wouldn’t change a thing. "Can't blame you, the evidence was pretty convincing."

 

The look of guilt on Emily’s face grew even more.

 

"We can all fix this somehow..."

 

"Emily, it's done, my resignation is official to all of America."

 

The physical distance had closed between them, the air between them felt charged as always.

 

Her eyes and face held frustration. "I wish everything could be different, not confusing at every turn."

 

It was unclear who moved first, but their lips touched and just like that night in his office, a jolt moved through them both.

 

They clung to each other until the need for air made them part reluctantly.

 

"I need to do this," He whispered, "I need to go."

 

Emily nodded, knowing there was nothing else she could do or say to change his mind.

 

"I'll call you once everything is settled," Both heard the question in the words.

 

"I'd like that," She told him.

 

He took one last look at her and then turned to wherever life would lead him next.

 

***

AN: Based on previews he'll be in next week's episode, hoping he does become chief of staff again.


End file.
